Enlisted HUD
The Enlisted HUD and its assorted other HUD attachments are what should be in the HUDs of members of the Chaos Indivisvm (outside of cult) at all times. Every member of the group, no matter their rank or loadout, has this piece of equipment in common with minor exceptions (which will be elaborated upon.) The gestures are modifiable, but there is nothing wrong with the placement of the keys at all. The current version of the Enlisted HUD is 5.05 BETA. Clean Up Button '''(Pay the fuck attention) Every single piece of equipment deployed by the Enlisted HUD is capable of being destroyed by its "clean up" button, which is the largest button on the HUD in the upper left corner of the screen. This will cause mines to explode, marks of nurgle to engage, dakka mines to spew dakka, etc. Warp Gates in particular will report that they are destroyed. Should a member of Chaos forget to use their clean up buttons after a defense, they're fucking dense and shouldn't need reminding because everyone says to hit your clean up button at the end of every defense. Don't just hit it once either- smack that shit like five times and then smack it five more, because the sim is probably lagging because some furfags don't know how to script and don't clean their own shit. Should Chaos' equipment actually disappear from a sim they have raided without having to be returned or destroyed, that's pretty rare and should be recorded for posterity. HUD Ammo Mount . Outdated picture, will update when it fucking works correctly. By that I mean when I can change the colors.]] In the lower right corner of a Chaos member's screen (by default) is a HUD Ammo Mount. It is compatible with most weapons in the armory (with the exception of the grenade launcher and rocket launcher.) It does exactly what you think it does: it displays how many rounds are left in our weapons. All it does is display the rounds- it has '''no possibility of bugging the fuck out and giving an autogun 126 bullats. It works pretty damn well under lag as well. Clicking on it will reset the counter and it will only update again once a new weapon is attached, "switched" to, or the current weapon in use is fired. Gate Opener HUD Though not distributed alongside the Enlisted HUD, the gate opener is nonetheless an essential part of it during a defense. Tapping the button or using the "Shift-O" command with the proper gestures in use will open the four main blast doors on our sim, Desert Isle. This is also the only part of the HUD that members of the Cult and Militia are capable of receiving. The attachment can be found in the far northeast corner of the base in the upper landing. To the right if you're coming out, left if you're coming in. The current version of the opener is 1.3. .]] Crosshair THIS IS WHAT WE USE TO AIM. THIS IS WHAT WE SEE. HERE IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE WHEN YOU USE THE POP-UP VERSION. Manuever HUD The manuever HUD allows for the foul forces of Chaos to perform John Woo style tacticool slides, rolls, and sanic speed dashes. By default, the dodge roll is active, which is the leftmost button. Double tapping your forward key (W''' or '''Arrow Up) will SPIRIT YOU AWAY INTO THE MOST PATHETIC SOMERSAULT IN THE SLMC. This will propel you 10(ten) meters and you can do that every 5(five) seconds. Clicking on the center button will allow you to execute to 5(five) meter slide with a 2.5 second cooldown! The rightmost button makes you the fastest man alive. Holding your forward key after doubling tapping it will allow you to move ~7(seven) meters/second (rather than ~5(five) meters/second). Using the dash to its full extent will call for a 7(seven) second cooldown, but the cooldown varies because you can stop dashing at any point by releasing the forward key. The HUD raycasts to the nearest surface so that it is not possible to roll into or through walls, so the dodge and slide speeds are variable (to a maximum of ~50(fifty) meters/second over the duration.) It is rumored that if you ask the old wise men of Chaos (read: NCOs and up) you may get gestures that allow you to quickly switch between manuever types. For now, that's a secret. :^) The Other Buttons and Main Features of the HUD At a Glance >Adding a table here for shit at some point.< Grenades To the right of the clean up button is the grenade section of the HUD. Currently, the Enlisted HUD possesses 12(twelve) grenade types. Four such grenades are reserved for those with one point in a certain Chaos God's favor and command staff. That means each member of Chaos will usually have access to 8-9 grenades, officers usually having access to all of them. The 8(eight) main grenade types can be switched between with the proper HUD gestures by tapping "Shift-G" until the desired grenade is equipped. Every grenade can also be switched to by clicking its appropriate button in the HUD. Clicking an appropriate button in the HUD twice will activate the God Favor grenade. If you have the appropriate favor assigned to your rank patch, you will be notified of what grenades you have unlocked upon attachment of the HUD. To throw a grenade, have your fucking gestures active and tap the "G" key. Using any grenade or mine will cause the clean up button (the upper left icon, you moron) to darken. Each grenades and mines may have different cooldown times. When the icon lights up and the HUD beeps, you are ready to use another mine or grenade. Absolutely none of our grenades have any sort of aim assistance beyond velocity modifiers and timers. No guidance systems, no math, and no seeking whatsoever. None of our grenades are group safe and only one is owner safe. NUMBERS?! This is very simple. The left number is a two digit number that indicates the velocity the grenade will be thrown at. The bigger the number, the further it goes. The smaller the number, the more precisely it may be placed but the smaller the range. The default is 27(twenty-seven), the maximum is 30(thirty), and the minimum is 15(fifteen.) The right, one digit number is a timer. At 0(zero), the grenade will detonate on contact. The timer goes off of seconds, grenades can be timed to explode to a maximum of 9(nine) seconds. Frag Grenade The Frag Grenade is a 6(six) meter explosive that can be thrown using the Enlisted HUD. It is raycasted, meaning it shouldn't kill anyone through prims. This grenade will deal 15 AT to seated avatars, but is not LBA compatible. When in doubt and advancing, throw a frag. Scatter Grenade Upon a member of Chaos pleasing Khorne, they will be rewarded with one point of favor and unlock the feared Scatter Grenade. This grenade explodes in a 2(two) meter diameter and deploys 8(eight) orange secondary explosives that fly into the air and land a few meters away from the initial explosion. Each of these "scatters" also has a two(2) meter diameter. The aim of this grenade is to encourage pinpoint accuracy and to encourage a target to attempt to dodge roll away from the initial grenade, only to be caught by surprise by its scatters. These explosions are also raycasted. Only those with Khorne favor or considered command staff have access to the scatter grenade. It can be activated by clicking on the icon for the frag grenade once the frag grenade is active. Warp-Frag Grenade Gotta Update this shit Warp Rift Grenade '(Mobile Gravity Grenade) The '''Warp Rift '... Hadet, Dread, help please I don't have the Warp Rift. It's big, blue, moves around, and sucks in everything except the fastest bullets (bolters don't count.) 'Warp-Flash Grenade '(Flashbang) The '''Warp-Flash Grenade '''is the Chaos flashbang. It screams, squeals, and obscures your vision with a brief glimpse of the madness that is the Warp. The flashbang lasts for 9(nine) seconds and is the quietest flashbang of any military group. The range of the explosion is 10(ten) meters. The flashbang shouldn't flashbang anyone in a vehicle. The flashbang is raycasted and should not flashbang through walls. They should be used to deal with infantry clustered together that are pinning down allies that will be able to capitalize immediately on flashbanged troops. They are, however, usually used in the attacker base on our sim so that attackers can't shoot at us when we melee them, as we usually do not fire weapons in the attacker base. '''Torment Grenade The Torment Grenade '... oh god I need help again, all I know is that this grenade is mostly useless. is the upgrade from the Warp-Flash Grenade that comes with Slaanesh favor. Despite being treated like an upgrade, it is in fact functionally a downgrade for the most part. Basically, you trade blinding your enemy for locking them in place, which means they can sit there and shoot you just fine. The diameter of this shitpoop is seven(7) meters, making the original Warp-Flash more effective for area confusion (but only by a little, admittedly). The avatar locking function IS NOT GROUP SAFE (sorry Ry) and will lock anyone within its diameter. As such, running in to melee someone you hit with this grenade is hilariously stupid as you will only get yourself locked as well. Which is similar to how the gas and flame weapons work, so it's technically not THAT big of a deal, but it's still functionally a downgrade from the Warp-Flash. The only difference is now people can run into it, which they almost never do unless they are retarded (sorry Ry) or Brazillian (sorry Jabun... kinda). This clinker lasts like 10 seconds, so if you get locked in it, you have 10 seconds of not moving and shooting whoever hit you with it just fine. Alternatively, if you are the one that threw it, it's a good 10 seconds to wonder why you didn't use a better grenade. It's not too late to change your patron god... Also, yes, it works great if you have a buddy with a better grenade working alongside you. Slaanesh likes group functions (if you know what I mean)(I mean gay sex)(I mean gay sex orgies)(I mean gay sex orgies with loud noises)(Amageus Snofarts) '''Blight Grenade '(Gas Grenade) The '''Blight Grenade '''is a gas grenade that deals 30% partial damage per tick. Four ticks and you die. The range of the gas is 10(ten) meters and it lasts a total of 10(ten) seconds. Blights do '''not spread plague or infection, it is just gas. Blights do not deal AT. Blights are raycasted and will not gas through walls. They should be used to cut off choke points, spawn teleporters, and deny areas. They should not be used constantly and with little care, as that leads to spawning our own home point and we'll need to make a notice telling people (you) to be more careful with blights. Infection Grenade The Infection Grenade ... is really Hadet's territory and I can't write this. The way the infection grenade works makes it more of a planned area denial weapon than the Inferno or the Blight. The Infection system currently has 3 layers with a planned Fourth layer(Infection is like Onions!) The Infection Grenade is not Group Safe, it is however the only grenade we have that is OWNER Safe, because Nurgle Rewards his followers with Immunity. In terms of range, it is the same as the blight grenade. The Layers are as Follows: Layer 1: Is a wide area Slow Killing Virus that will infect Avatars that get within 6m of the original Infected Avatar with the next stage of Infection. Layer 2: Is fast killing small radius contagion it usually doesn't last long enough to spread to the next layer, but when it does... Layer 3: Is the final stage of the virus, it is not contagious, it does not damage the avatar it's infected. However it is arguably the best stage of the infection as when an avatar that has been hit with this stage of the virus is shot they will explode into blight gas, bonus points if this happens in an enemy spawn or in enemy spawn exits and contributes to their tears of not being able to leave the spawn. Layer 4: ZOMBIES! They aren't done, don't ask about them or we'll never get them.(Which will not be group safe!) Inferno Grenade '''(AT Flame Grenade) The '''Inferno Grenade is a "gas" grenade that does 40% damage per tick. Three ticks and you die. The range of the fire is 5(five) meters and it lasts for 15(fifteen) seconds. The fire does not spread. Infernos deal AT damage that is not LBA compatible to seated avatars whilst they are in range of the fire, making them ideal for clearing sandbags and stationary vehicles. The fire of infernos does not affect deployables. They can be used to cut off choke points, disrupt fortified positions, and just about any situation the blight grenade can be used in so long as the thrower accounts for the halved radius. Dakka Sphere The Dakka Sphere 'is a grenade that, once hits the ground, fires bullets in a predetermined pattern around itself and explodes like a frag grenade on conclusion. Dakkas do not bounce around on the ground and it is completely unaffected by the timer in the HUD. This is not an auto-turret, it is a grenade the fires bullets in a predetermined pattern along a single plane in exactly the same manner for the exact same amount of time every time it is used by anyone. Dakkas should be used to clear rooms where jumping is difficult or usually not an option a combatant would consider. Unlike some other grenades, dakkas have the potential to be useful in the event they are intercepted. '''Krak Grenade '(AT Grenade) The '''Krak Grenade '''is an anti-armor grenade that explodes in a 3(three) meter diameter for avatars and a 6(six) meter diameter for scripted objects and deals 35 AT. It is '''not LBA compatible. The explosion, like all previous explosions, is raycasted. A krak is capable of dealing with deployables and vehicles alike. Melta Bomb '''(Sapper AT Grenade) The '''Melta Bomb '''is a sapper bomb that will deal 200 AT damage over time during its lifetime. It can affect our own vehicles and deployables. After the damage is done, it will disappear. The melta can be destroyed by bullets and is not immune to our own bullets. The melta has approximately a halved range at any velocity setting. The melta bomb is unaffected by the grenade timer. The melta is not LBA compatible, but if it were it would still be a sapper. We know that's not how melta bombs work. The melta is a good "throw and forget" weapon when you can't sit there and shoot or grenade a heavily armored target and you need to concentrate on shooting other people before they shoot you. '''Deployables The second chunk of the HUD, located directly below the clean up button, is the deployables section. There are 10(ten) types of deployables: 4(four) small fortifications, 4(four) types of mines, a teleport entrance, and a teleport exit. All deployables can be removed by simply pressing the clean up button. Each deployable, with the exception of teleporters, will always make an attempt to deploy on the nearest surface below it and will never float in the area. All members of Chaos can intentionally or unintentionally damage or destroy their own deployables with bullats, AT, stupidity, etc. Fortifications Each fortification can be deployed by by tapping the "T" key with the proper gestures activated. They can be switched around by either clicking on the desired deployable or tapping "Shift + T" with the proper gesture active. Only 1(one) fortification can be deployed at a time, attempting to deploy another will destroy the one currently deployed and the "T" key will need to be pushed again in order to deploy a new deployable. Barricade The Barricade is a fortification that obscures and protects most of the hitbox of an avatar to the point where only its head should be visible. An avatar behind the barricade can fire from the small opening in the center and the same avatar can be killed if bullets fly over the barricade an into that part of the avatar's hitbox. The barricade has 100(one hundred) armor and this cannot be changed. The barricade is LBA and collision AT compatible. The barricade will take damage even if the portions that block bullets are hit. Now, they can also be repaired! D.A.D. System The Dominus Area Denial System is a grenade interceptor the replaced our bomb umbrella. It intercepts projectiles going under a certain velocity, so it will not shoot bullets out of the air. It has a 20(twenty) meter range in every direction and will not intercept grenades thrown under the same group tag as itself, meaning we can throw our own grenades around it all day. It does have a cooldown on its interception, but it is not visible through hovertext (Hadet halp.) The lights on it turn off, and it tells you it's recharging. PRETTY FUCKING INTUITIVE! D.A.D. has 25(twenty-five) armor and is LBA and collision compatible. Chaos tries to limit themselves to 3-4 D.A.D. Systems deployed at any given time. It can be repaired! The D.A.D. System was created by stealing Alliance Navy's LADS and drawing the symbol of Chaos on crayon over their own emblem, thus nullifying any claim they had to it. Next, we stole the Eye of Sauron from the set of Lord of the Rings and imbued the soul of our eternal former Dominus, Darksleepur, into it. His soul shattered into a deployable used by every member of Chaos, all Dark can do is greet members of Chaos declaring that he is the Dominus and to angrily shoot the grenades of their enemies out of the sky. Barbed Wire The Barbed Wire '''is a fortification supposed to be used to deny close quarters or elevated areas from infantry access, or to simply delay them. On contact with an avatar, it will deal 50% damage per tick, so basically it's lethal unless you go "oh shit!" and get the fuck away. Barbed wire will '''not damage vehicles that come into contact with it. It is easily destroyable with only 10(ten) armor that is both collision and LBA compatible. If it somehow survives for five seconds and you're too lazy to place another one, you can repair this too! There is some barbed wire lying around Desert Isle that looks the same and acts the same- these are not destroyable and are pretty easy to avoid if you're not retarded. Sandbags The Sandbags is a fortification that allows an avatar to become a stationary armored targets. It has 50(fifty) armor and is not LBA compatible. This sitbase will take AT when the avatar is seated or not seated, but if the AT only does damage to seated avatars it will not damage the emplacement if the avatar stands up at any point. On deployment, the user must still actually sit on the barricade, as it does not automatically seat the avatar. This forces the avatar to go into third person to actually sit on their sandbags, leaving them extremely vulnerable to fire, so it is good to clear an area before actually using sandbags (or just git gud, dodge all the bullats, and use it anyway.) It is due for a good remodeling pretty soon. Sandbags combo very well with weapons with good area control, such as the heavy bolter, stubber, or long las. Mines Each mine can be deployed by tapping "X" with the proper gestures activated. They can be switched about by either clicking the mine you want to use or by tapping "Shift + X". Three of these mines explode when a non-grouped avatar moves within 5(five) meters of it. Three of these mines explode when stepped on by a member of Chaos. Half of these mines can be deployed in (potentially) unlimited amounts. None of the actual explosions or other effects of these mines are group or owner safe. Multiple mines of every type can be deployed so long as the deployment is off cooldown. Using the clean up button will make every single mine lethally detonate. Each icon in the HUD has a black circle denoting the icon is for the mine and not the grenade. For stupid people, probably. It's all raycasted, you fuck. Mine '''(Multirole) The '''Mine '''is the most general purpose a mine can possibly get. 5(five) meter detection diameter, 5(five) meter explosion diameter, No warning before detonation, lets you know who was dumb enough to come across your mine, doesn't explode on Chaos unless a chossman walks right on top of it, visible from a mile away unless the terrain is actually covered in blood or some shit. It's not a bad mine- you're just bad. There is a slight delay on when the mine is actually armed that coincides with the moment you're ready to place another one down. In an instant, a lone Legionaer is capable of placing a minefield that can cover an entire objective and then some. These will also deal 25(twenty-five) collision based damage to tanks. These are '''not LBA compatible. Currently, there is a bug making AT delivery, specifically on tanks, rather inconsistent. Mark of Nurgle '''(Gas Mine) ]] The '''Mark of Nurgle is a nasty mine that makes me need to take a shit whilst writing this is very good at cutting off chokepoints and pissing everyone (including us) off during a fight. Aside from its activation range, these can be manually triggered by hitting "Shift + Z" when the correct gestures are in use. Once triggered, it will declare "Spread Nurgles Gifts!", then after a brief delay it releases a difficult to see haze of flies and miasma that has a 10(ten) meter radius and deals 25% Partial Damage in the form of a "Flesh Rot" per tick, meaning it kills after 4-5 hits (variable due to lag, of course) for 15(fifteen) seconds. A maximum of 2(two) of these suckers can be deployed at a time by a member of Chaos. There is a longer delay when deploying these versus other mines. Those who have been hit or killed by the rot are surrounded by flies, but these don't seem to actually do anything. DemoCharge '''(AT Remote Charge) The '''DemoCharge is a deployable that is not at all a mine and can only be manually detonated using "Z" with the proper gestures active or the clean up button. A maximum of three of these charges can be deployed at any given time by a single member of Chaos. They can stick to just about anything- avatars, the ground, walls, ceilings, tanks, etc. and will follow whatever it is sticking to. The only limitation is how skilled the used is at placing democharges. When detonated, charges will explode in a 5(five) meter diameter and deal 50(fiftty) collision based AT damage to seated avatars (tanks, sandbags, etc.) Chossmen are often seen sticking democharges to one another's faces when they are bored. It is a running theme that when you are not actively fighting us, we grief ourselves with our own equipment, thus learning to use it better. Currently, there is a bug making AT delivery, specifically on tanks, rather inconsistent. Dakka Mine The Dakka Mine is virtually identical to the Dakka Sphere, save it is in mine form. Seriously, watch me re-use the daka sphere images. Fuckin' watch me. It's identical, you just walk on it. In particular, these are useful for close quarters mining and for fucking up cheaty faggots using some kind of mind clearing device, because it shoots them and doesn't explode harmlessly. If you see this happen, laugh your ass off and feel superior, because you are. Warp Gates The Warp Gate(s) '''is a teleporter used by Chaos Indivisvm. It is a mainstay of our entire force to the point we may actually be overly reliant on them and should exploit other means of fast deployment. Gates work in two parts: the entrance can be deployed by tapping "V" and the exit with "Shift + V" with the correct gestures activated. There is no cooldown for gate deployment. The gates have 50(fifty) armor that take collision based damage and are '''not LBA compatible. The hitbox is only slightly wonky, but they definitely won't last under sustained fire. To hurt the gate one must hit the edges: attacking the center will not deal any damage to the gate. Only one gate of each kind can be placed by a member of Chaos. It is important to note that people teleporting to your gate will face the direction you are facing when you place your exit. Don't fuck that up or we'll be angry at you. Chaos usually restricts itself to 3 active gate systems per fight, this does not include inactive exits, commonly referred to as "backups". Breaching By tapping "B" with the correct gestures equipped, a big black and red circle thing will pop up in front of you. If you're against a wall and have RLV enabled, you'll go straight through the wall and to the other side. That's a breach. Your breach will temporarily be visible behind you and anyone can sit on it after you go through to follow you. Breaching is not allowed on Desert Isle and even when it is allowed, this use of the HUD is neglected unless the opposition begins breaching. One can breach in any direction they are facing. Comms Not much to say here: in the event someone in Chaos cannot say something over teamspeak (due to comms traffic, server issues, or people being loud as fuck for absolutely no reason other than pure autismo.) they can type "/2" followed by the text that they would like to relay. When someone utilizes the comms, you will hear a distinct beep unlike any other in the HUD or in our weapons to signal that someone is saying something over the comms. Credits *